payback
by naru-chan 92
Summary: persona 3 with a fanfiction called "midnights fade" mixed with it please please PLEASE review
1. Chapter 1

AN: yo! This is the summary page the story is on the next chapter…

_Looks like persona users aren't the only ones how know about the dark hour….._

Minato gets suspended after an argument with the S.E.E.S starts taking up the missions for the people that do know about the dark hour. What if Nyx and ryoji were sealed back inside minato again? The dark hour is still there and many friends of minato are able to experience it. With new allies and powers minato will show those that underestimate him that he won't be pushed around anymore

Drinking smart badass believably powerful Minato…..

If you don't like it then don't review …..if you do like it tell me how to make it better…


	2. the real chapter one

Naru-chan: yo people some of you must be wondering why I wrote a new story well I got bored that's why I don't own midnight's fade and persona 3 if I did I would be rich…

Chapter 1

"Minato...Minato" he heard a shrill voice screech at him through the darkness of his sewer like mind he had grown accustom to walking through now days. Ever since the fight with Nyx, he had seen this place every time he went to sleep. Far from what it used to be, it was now a relaxing place to be secluded and alone only because unlike the outside world he knew what to expect from this place.

He knew his mind inside out so to speak. Since he came back from the final battle with Nyx everything had been different, the others seemed to despise him. Mitsuru seem to hate him because he knew what was going on and could have stopped her father's death, yukari hated him because she thought he didn't care about what happened and didn't care about their sacrifices, fuuka didn't despise him but she wouldn't let herself near him for not telling the truth, junpei hated him because he was the cause of all this, for having Nyx sealed inside him, koromaru hated him because…well he hated him like the others, agis returned to the lab because she still couldn't forgive herself for what she did to him.

The only people that didn't hate him were akihiko and ken, since shinjiro was gone he didn't know if he hated or liked him.

He even found out that Nyx and ryoji-kun were sealed within him he could speak with ryoji but Nyx was a problem, but he didn't mind as long as ryoji was able to speak to him, he was okay.

Minato had changed since the battle; the last few days gave him some time to think about his life.

Even though he was their leader he never took things as seriously as them, yeah he had his moment but nothing seemed to make he determined. Mitsuru had her intelligence, akihiko had his quick thinking and strength, fuuka had her visual aid, ken and koromaru had their fast reflexes and speed, and junpei had the abilities that chidori gave him before she died, and yukari, she had her healing abilities but they didn't work outside the dark hour and look at her now yeah she change but that was it.

Minato had multiple personas yeah but it didn't seem like it was his alone…, like it was given to him and he used it like it was nothing.

So after thinking it through minato started looking for ways he can get stronger.

So on his usual walk, he met up with ryoji.

(AN: don't hate me if you don't like the way I wrote the conversation.)

Ryoji was sitting crouched near the wall looking at him with a smile.

Minato: like living in my head?

Ryoji stands up, chuckling as he did. "Its better then nothing (laughs) do you mind if you change the scenery?"

Minato smiles and says "I'll see what I can do but for now I got to see if my theory is right."

Ryoji: "theory?"

Minato: "you'll see…"

So with that, they continued to walk, with ryoji asking questions and minato answering.

(AN: i'm to lazy to write this part so i'm just going to write that minato saying that he's hated for stupid reasons.)

As they went on with their conversation the stopped in front of the gate where Nyx was, and the funny thing was the Nyx was a boy (AN: hah! You thought it was going to be a girl but hahahaha no! Me no likey girl Nyx so a boy Nyx it is!) And ryoji had no idea so when he found out, so …yeah he freaked but what are you going to do?

He told ryoji to stay where he was and the he walked to the middle to the room, took a deep breath and yelled

"Hey what's a girl like you doing in a place like this?" Soon after, a shadow hand flew out at him trying to take a swing at him nearly getting him as well.

"What's wrong did you get a hair cut and your boyfriends not notice it?" Minato said before laughing as Nyx threw himself at the gate harshly while dark energy drifted from him to minato. Ryoji thought minato was out of his mind and was about to intervene when he heard minato speak up.

"So it does work...that's interesting...that's very interesting indeed" Minato said with interest in his eyes.

**"What are you talking about you no good piece of shit"** Nyx roared

"well see whenever I get mad I get an aura of you energy and when you summon that energy it goes straight into my body so I wondered that if I get you angry enough then would your energy would flow into me and apparently it does".

**"..."**

"..."

Then Nyx roared with laughter **"you sneaky little shit hahahahahaha I never expected that I would find a human with enough balls to steal my energy**

"Well...um...you know...that's how I roll"

**"..."**

"..."

"I'm sorry I was expecting you to try and kill me not to laugh i'm a little shocked you know so give me a second to collect myself" Narrator took a deep breath "ok i'm good...continue"

**"So was there any reason other reason that you came down here other than to piss me off".**

"well actually now you mention it I want to get stronger but I'm at a loss of what to do I mean I cant get training from the others since well …they hate me and I already train my body daily but I think im going to hit the limits of what I can learn by myself right now. Got any idea?"

NYX seemed to ponder on this seriously for a moment **"well you could always kill yourself and start again in the next life".**

"I don't think killing myself is the way to solve this problem".

"**Please do it, trust me it doesn't hurt**".

Minato faked considering it as ryoji tried to hold in his laughter and then looked up again "no I don't think that I will do that. Do you have any other ideas?"

Nyx adopted his thinking pose then answered **"you could always kill others, you know practice and everything".**

"Nope killing isn't my thing I don't like getting blood on my suit" minato said obviously thinking that Nyx was joking.

Nyx stepped forward almost eagerly **"hear me out before you make a decision, after you defeated me and ryoji the dark hour disappeared but a different one came to take it's place." **Minato looks at him with wide eyes. **this one has more people that can experience it and most of them don't want these shadows to mess with them so they will hire anyone with the power to defeat them, most of the people go to your school and some even have similar abilities like you now and sometime those people that hate you now will transmogrify but you and the two that don't hate you will not no matter what happens. So you don't have to worry about killing innocent people "** seeing Minato's unsure expression ryoji put his two cents in. "in this dark hour instead of one hour it will be two, and I can come out in this one so you don't have to worry, I even have the wild card ability like you AND I have the same abilities as miss yamagishi."

Hearing that Minato started to consider this but there were some problems to clear up.

"Were would I find someone to hire me to kill, I mean I can't just walk up to them and force them to hire me." Minato said

**"well if you really think about you could but its properly not a good idea"** again Nyx assumed the thinking pose and Minato and Ryoji joined him then Nyx had an idea so bright you could pretty much see the light bulb above its head **"do you know how much it costs to hire a mercenary?"** the two answered in the negative **"Allot and then some, why not go walk around in the dark hour and look for someone to try and get a sympathy mission and when they get turned down you accept it. Its raw cash no commission going to persona club and most of the missions are just revenge missions or thugs and bandits that don't deserve to live anyway"**

"Ok you have a deal ill start...doing missions and you help me get stronger "

Both Nyx and Ryoji nodded

"One more thing before I leave why I seem to turn up here every time I fall asleep its kinda freaky "

**"Well its because when someone seals something in you its not that strong and when we fought the damage we gave you seem to affect the seal. so that must be why you seem to be in your mind constantly while sleeping which is a good thing really"**

"And why is that"

**"Ill tells you after a few kills ok mr tiny time to..."**

"...WAKE THE FUCK UP"

Minato woke to screeching that seemed unearthly and demonic

"_MINATO!_"

"Yes Satan" Minato replied before turning around and seeing yukari "oh i'm sorry yukari I thought you were someone else"

"Do you know how easy it would have been to kill you while you were sleeping such a pathetic idiot" yukari sneered

"Do you know how easy it would be to kill you...like right now with you looking at me and everything" Minato \ imitated her.

"Minato don't threaten your friend that isn't a nice thing to do" Mitsuru said

"And why should I listen to you?" Minato said trying to get a rise out Mitsuru "Because im your senpai and you're expected to as a team so I'll have no backtalk from you" said mitsuru threateningly. That in itself should have been a warning sign but Minato decided to push the limits.

"When have you ever been my teacher and when have these fuckwits been team-mates?" Minato said angrily

"you say that a team should be a family and I think its true" he pointed at her " your the mother of the family of fuckwits a bastard that only cares about her own needs" he pointed at junpei "your the spoiled son who takes everything people give him and throw it back in there faces and brood like a fucking sissy" (AN: that's not what he is but im bored so … yeah)

then he turned on yukari and fuuka and koromaru "and you are the dogs preened and pretty like a fucking poodles begging for attention and me...you treat me like im the stray that you found on the streets that everyone wants to put down but are to polite to say so and im fucking sick of it" he said spitting on the ground near there feet and walking of only to hear to the loud objection of his team behind him.

"Come back you little shit" mitsuru shouted loudly.

Minato stopped and turned slowly to see his furious senpai "yes senpai, is there a problem?"

"You know there bloody well is a problem" mitsuru said angrily "who do you think you are talking to me like that I am your senpai and I demand respect".

"you can demand all you want I isn't giving you shit" Minato laughed "and I thought we had been over this you don't deserve to be called my senpai OR my leader" seeing the look on mitsuru's face Minato continued "oh don't be like that why don't you just put all your attention on that wrist-cutting faggots you have here " Minato paused for affect "oh that's right you already do ha-ha".

"All right im sick of this Minato I'm officially suspending you from active duty, hand over your evoker." Mitsuru said seriously

"Minato wasted no time in handing over his evoker " you will only have the rights of a normal student of this school that mean no missions." seeing Minato do nothing Mitsuru continued "you need to have an attitude adjustment while your out of commission, you are slowing this team's progress lately and the others aren't learning as well with you around. You seem to be hindering this team more than you are helping them I'm trying to teach them a complicated technique and they can't concentrate with you around" she then started to walk away to stop any argument from Minato.

"Why won't you teach me any techniques?" minato argued.

"Because you aren't ready to learn any of them even though you have the wild card and I can't trust you not to use them inappropriately" mitsuru said before she went to her room with the others.

Minato stood frozen for a minute before turning to see junpei smirking at him.

"What are you smiling at this means that you don't get any missions either" the sight of the smile slowly sliding of his face worked to cheer Minato up a lot and he began to walk away so he could go talk to Nyx and Ryoji.

Yay done! and by the by I got permission to write this to no arguments got it how was it I told you you'd see a lot from midnights fade and just like the name of the original; story the similarities will fade slowly review plz!!!

Bottom of Form


End file.
